


Thanks

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Formalwear, One Shot, Shyness, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: Reiji was neither the best at giving or receiving affection, but they'll figure these things out at their own pace.





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timahina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!! Here's a drabble I tried to cobble together.

“I feel so stupid wearing this dress.” Reiji’s first reaction was to insist that since it had been a gift from Mother she should just grit her teeth and wear it this one night. It had been his entire attitude towards her insistence he and his girlfriend were important guests the had to show up to LDS masquerade, what ironic drivel.

But as he turned around, the speech died in the back of his throat.

He had found the dress to be nice when hanging on its hanger, but now that Yuzu was wearing it, nice simply didn’t cut it. It was lovely, beautiful gorgeous….he could have probably listed off a thousand other adjectives, but none of them would capture the delicate beauty of the white roses that lined her dress, or the way her skirts perfectly complimented her hair color.

“See, I look like a five year old playing dress-up.”

Speaking of Yuzu’s hair, this was the first time seeing it down. Overall it shouldn’t have affected him any, but there was something so alluring with the way it curled around her neck and tickled her shoulders. He only noticed he was walking towards her and raising his hand once the action was already finished. What was it that he wanted to do? The notice of caressing her hair and running his fingers through it sent his heart racing at top speeds; however, such an action would likely give him cardiac arrest. Instead he smoothed her hair as if she was Reira or some other small child.

“Reiji?” A flush crept up her face. He might have appreciated the pretty pink color if he hadn’t felt heat rushing to his ears as well.

“Pretty…” He pulled away, too embarrassed to look her in the eye, much less continue the action. “No need to worry when you look like that.”

He wasn’t sure what he expected next: probably to simply drop dead from shame. Regardless of his expectations, instead he felt delicate fingers wrap around his hand. When he looked up he found blue eyes drilling intensely into him.

“You look handsome too,” At those words, all intensity was drained from her face as it turned redder and redder. However Reiji himself couldn’t study her reaction for too long, lest he self-combust.

After a beat passed though, Yuzu began to softly giggle, growing louder and louder as time passed. It was such a sweet, addicting sound he found himself laughing quietly as well.

“Thanks,” Her gaze softened as she squeezed his hand.

“Thank you,” Reiji adjust his glasses, this time determined to keep his composure. “For everything.”


End file.
